


Step by Step

by Ceares



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Movie, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



Despite what both her mother and her father claimed, Lucy McClane--sometimes Gennero could be completely reasonable. After all,she waited until after lunch to give her dad the folder. It was titled. Healthy Relationship Boundaries and You and it had one of those cheesy 1950’s health pamphlet illustrations underneath the title.(She and Matt had giggled their way through pages of them before they picked one out.)

It was filled with various algorithms and listed age appropriate concerns, reasonable visiting times and a section titled ‘please don’t make me get a restraining order’. She’d considered going to the copy shop and getting it bound into a little book.

“Matt set it up for me. He said it should be easy to use.“ She pointed at the cross referenced list of natural and unnatural disasters. “He said he ‘Mclaned’ it, to cover stuff normal people never deal with.”

John glanced back down at the papers with a frown. “You’re going out with Matt?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Um, no, since he has a massive hard-on for you.”

“Language! “

Lucy counted ten before she got the doubletake.

“What the fuck?”

“Language!”

“That’s not funny.”

She giggled. “I’m not kidding. He has a huge crush on you.”

She could swear her dad blushed.

“You shouldn’t be...fuck!”

“Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it?” She tapped the folder. “Read it.” Lucy grinned. “Or better yet, you could call Matt and get him to show you how to use it.”

John frowned. “He’s like a hyperactive five year old. Hell he _is_ a hyperactive five year old.”

Lucy reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him on the cheek. “He’s cute and smart and he thinks you’re Superman and Wolverine mixed into one ‘hot package’. That’s a direct quote by the way. Besides, if you have your own love life, maybe you won’t worry so much about mine.”

“Keep dreaming, kiddo.”

Lucy refused the offer of a ride home. Her dad looked pained when she mentioned shopping and walked her to the subway. She looked back over her shoulder to find him scowling down at the folder. He had his phone clutched in his other hand and Lucy did a little fist pump of victory. Yes! Matt was going to owe her for _years_.


End file.
